Mating Season
by CrystalBlueWolf
Summary: Mating Season is back, and Kagome's the centre of everyones attention, who will win her over Inuyasha or Kouga? Read and find out...please review.


Oh great it was that smell again why now, why did it have to be this time of the year that her smell changed god dammit! He really had the worse luck. He had to get away there was no way he could stay here with her smelling like this, man how was he going to get out of this without someone realising or thinking he was going off to see Kikyo...he was doomed. He could feel it already starting to take him over which was making him feel even worse and...Ah no not now...please not now he's the last person I need to see.

Before he could even react the clouds of dust settled to reveal kouga in all his annoying wolf glory (_AN: I like Kouga just for the story is he annoying cause it's from Inuyasha's point of view! no flames or hate messages please_). He could tell by the look in his eyes he was having the same problem which made he feel worse because it made his demon side unsettled with its need to protect what was his. luckily no one had yet noticed the hungry look in Kouga's eye except Inuyasha, but they had noticed that both looked more on edge lately than usual and also that Kouga had been turning up more often recently and was even more set on making Kagome believe he loved her if that was possible.

Now all they could see as kouga and Inuyasha staring at each other and...Were they growling? Yes they were growling at each other and baring their fangs!?! What was going on?

"**Mangy wolf what do you want**" Inuyasha growled as he barred his fangs at the intruder.

"**I've** **come for my women, mutt-face, and don't you try and stop me**" Kouga growled back.

"**She's not going anywhere with you!**" he was having to choose his words carefully now, he loved Kagome but he wasn't ready to tell her just yet, and if he wasn't careful a stupid confrontation with Kouga might cause him to say something he didn't feel ready to say.

"**You can't make up her mind for her dog breath, I love her which is more than I can say for you, you hurt her all the time I'm surprised she's even still with you!**" he knew he'd hit a nerve by the way Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and his growling increased even more. He knew that Inuyasha did care for Kagome but he was willing to fight for her.

"**Want to repeat that flea bag**" it was getting harder and harder to control his demon blood, even though he still had his sword with him.

"**What's wrong, ears not working, I said I'm surprised she's still with you, you stupid half-bre...**" he would of finished if it hadn't of been for the fist that Inuyasha so lovingly shoved in his face, knocking him flying into a tree.

"**KOUGA!**"

"**Ey?**" he looked around just in time to see Kagome running over to Kouga and checking his wounds, which he could of sworn Kouga made look worse all he had was a bruise on his face.

"**Kouga are you hurt? Inuyasha what are doing hurting Kouga he didn't do anything!**" she said turning round looking angry and confused.

When she saw the look on his face her anger subsided, he looked like someone had just died. What was wrong with him lately! "**Inuyasha...what...**" was all she got to say before he turned and ran into the forest leaving a very confused looking group all except Kouga who looked deep in thought.

It had only just dawned on him that maybe Inuyasha hadn't TOLD Kagome his feelings for her and also what season it was, which was probably why he ran, he must have seen Kagome being her usual nice self and because he isn't thinking straight thought she had chosen Kouga, which he didn't mind but he kind of felt sorry for the mutt, even if he did hate him normally.

"**Why…what…what just happened?**" said a very confused and hurt looking Kagome. Why did he run away from her, what had she done now! She turned to look at Kouga somehow she knew he knew what was happening. "**Kouga…what…why did he…what did I do?**" she said tears trying not to spring from her eyes, she was hormonal enough right now, and this was not helping matters!

He had to tell her, as much as he hated the mutt having her, he didn't want to hurt her anymore. "**Erm…Kagome?**" how was he going to faze this right "**Do you know what time of the year it is?**" this was going to be embarrassing.

"**No why?**" she had some idea but she really didn't want to be having THAT discussion with Kouga right now.

"**Well this time of the year is…well it's kind of…err…mating season**" he tried so hard not to blush when he said this.

"**Mating season?**" she waiting for him to nod before asking her next question "**What's that got to do with the way he's acting?**"

"**Well err…I don't know how to say this really but well…err…you're in heat**" this time he couldn't even stop the blush that crept onto his face.

"**You mean my…Erm…oh dear**" she mumbled as she went as red as a tomato, she knew what he was trying to say but she didn't want to say it in words.

"**Well when you're…err…that way we can smell you for miles around, not just me and Inuyasha any demon in the area can smell you**" it all made sense to her now that's why Inuyasha's been so edgy recently when they have gone off the roads through the forests, he was afraid of other demons coming after her.

"**Well that's all good and err…embarrassing**" she tried to say "**But…but why did he run away from me?**"

"**Well been as he isn't thinking straight at the moment because of mating season, when you came to help me…his demon side probably thought you had chosen me over him…which I don't mind but he obviously did**" he said with a slight smile on his face, he knew by the look on Kagome's face what she was thinking. And he knew where her heart really lay, he had all along but he was willing to fight but he knew he had Ayame so for some reason it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

"**Kagome you had better go after him if he's in the state I think he is, he might do something stupid if he thinks you've chosen someone else**" she didn't need telling twice as she literally ran straight after where he had last been seen.

_**.:.Inuyasha's Point Of View.:.**_

Why did she choose him! Stupid fleabag is always butting in when he's not needed! And taking my Kagome. He could feel his beast stirring at that thought; he really did love her why hadn't she seen that. It was partially his fault though having never really told her, but he thought she would have realised.

It felt like he had been running for hours but really it had only been a few minutes before he sat down by the base of a large tree, he hadn't felt this bad since his mother had died or the time he had nearly lost Kagome in the fire, his heart was breaking into pieces, and it was showing in the little rivers of water running down his face…tears. This was the first time he had really cried for a while and he didn't know why but this hurt the most, even loosing Kikyo hadn't hurt this much and she was gone forever, when had he let that women get so close to him!

Before he realised what had happened his nose was assaulted with her sent again, which meant she was following him so he jumped into the tree so she wouldn't see him. But she knew he was there and so she stopped underneath and looked up coming face to face with a very dishevelled and tear stained Hanyou. It wasn't his appearance that worried her it was the tears.

"**I…Inuyasha please come down I need to speak to you**" she said trying to keep her voice steady.

"**Why?**" he said his voice breaking and gruff "**So you can tell me that you're leaving with Kouga to become 'his women' and help run his tribe, I'd rather stay in the tree!**"

"**Inuyasha please, I'm not leaving with Kouga I need to talk to you, it's important**" she couldn't help it, the sight of him looking like this and the pain that was on his face, she couldn't hold anymore tears in and soon they began running down her face.

Oh great she's crying, if her sent at the moment wasn't bad enough the scent of her tears was driving him insane, if she didn't stop he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer. But they didn't stop and so he jumped down and stood straight in front of her still struggling with his inner demon.

"**Inuyasha**" she said looking straight into his eyes "**What's happening to you, Kouga explained about mating season and my err…scent but what's happening to you? Please tell me what's the matter…please**"

How was he going to explain this one, man he got himself into some interesting situations. "**What did Kouga explain to you and we'll start from there**"

"**He said that when demons are in mating season they can smell me when I'm err…in heat as he put it, and that obviously somehow this affected you in some way, please explain what's happening**"

"**Well for once the wolf is right that does happen, and yes I can smell you when you're in 'heat' as he put it. But unlike Kouga…who is all demon**" he said with a slight growl in his voice "**Half demons get affected differently because we have to fight our demon sides, and if we have someone we like it makes it harder to fight it**"

"**So this is all because of your feelings towards Kikyo, but my scents affecting you and its making you demon side fights your human side for dominance?**" she felt kind of sad that it was his love for Kikyo that was causing this, as it meant that he still loved her.

"**Kik…Kagome you really are stupid sometimes you know that!**" he could not believe she thinks Kikyo is behind all this, man this girl was dense sometimes.

"**What have I done now? Why are you calling my stupid!**" she said getting angry.

"**It's not Kikyo I'm talking about! It's you! I care for you, you silly girl you're the cause! It's you not Kikyo I love it's you!**" oh crap did he just say that out loud…by the look on Kagome's face the answer was yes.

"**You…you lo…love me…when…what…ey?**"

"**I know that I'm half but isn't that good enough, I can't live up to a full demon like Kouga but i…**" he didn't get a chance to say anything else because Kagome had jumped on him and crashed her lips into his trying to put as much love and compassion into it as possible.

"**I don't care if your half! You silly puppy**" she finally said as she broke the kiss for air "**I've loved you since the first day I saw you still on that tree!**" she said with the biggest smile she could muster on her face. She couldn't believe it he loved her, finally she knew how he felt.

He wasn't expecting that but he couldn't of been happier but the one thing that worried him was Kouga, but for the moment his demon side was happy, and so was he. He had Kagome he didn't want anything else.


End file.
